To Banish Their Demons
by noMarySue
Summary: A girl is forced to flee the only life she has know, and into the care of a man who has known only one life. Will the pasts of these two rejects collide, or will they help to banish each others demons? rating may change for later chapters. ExOC
1. Just like Mother

"Yomi! Yooooooomiiiiiiiiii!" Sobaba waited impatiently for her granddaughter.

Yomi walked into the room laying a tray a pot of tea and sweetmeats on the small table her grandmother reclined next to. While pouring the tea she asked "yes grandmother is their something you would like?"

Sobaba cupped Yomi's face in her wrinkled hands, "Only for my granddaughter to sit and have tea with me." Smiling Yomi knelt by her grandmother and handed her a cup of tea. Sobaba watched her and sighed, concerned Yomi looked up.

"Is something wrong? Is this not the type of tea you wanted?"

The old Geisha chuckled, patting Yomi's hands. "No, no dear, I was just thinking about how much you look like your mother."

Yomi hung her head, "I miss her so much, I know it's been a year but sometimes I forget she's dead. I'll start wondering things like, what party she'll go to tonight, or if her Danna will visit soon, small things like that."

Sobaba took a long sip of her tea, sinking back into her couch she said, "I miss Ayame too, sometimes I find myself heading upstairs to pick out her outfit for tonight." She picked up a sweet and popped it into her mouth chewing thoughtfully, "Besides, your Mother's old Danna Fudo, may pay us a visit sooner than you think." She cackled to herself, which turned into coughing.

Yomi looked up in surprise, "Why would he visit us though? Since Mother's death all his ties to our Okiya have been cut."

Wiping her mouth Sobaba said, "Well he might want to make a new tie, your only months away from you mizu-age you know."

Part of being a Geisha was acting, and Yomi had been born to one of the most famous Geisha in Japan. So while she feigned excitement and delight at the prospect of such a dignified man being her mizu-age patron, inside Yomi's insides were churning. Mizuage was where a Maiko or apprentice Geisha slept with a man for the first time. After this ceremony, the Geisha could do more than just serve tea and chat with men, providing the price was right.

Although Yomi knew she would go through mizu-age like every other Maiko, she would never be pulled down by a string of one-night partners. Most likely Fudo would request her, and in turn become Yomi's Danna.

Lost in thought, it was a moment before she realized that Sobaba had gotten up and was waiting for her to do the same. Yomi quietly followed her up the stairs to the room where the Okiya kept their collection of Kimonos. Sobaba stretched to reach a package that was on the top shelf. She handed it to Yomi, who carefully peeled back its rice paper packaging and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver blue and lavender kimono. Sobaba lifted the heavy robe out its packaging and held it up to Yomi's face. She nodded and looked pleased with herself, "Yes this will be perfect for your mizu-age, and your mother wore it for her ceremony. Come; try it on so we can alter it if we need to." Ten minutes later Sobaba led Yomi over to a mirror.

As Yomi studied herself a lump began to swell in her throat. 'I really do look like her' she thought to herself. There was a reason Ayame had been so famous, for the same reason Yomi would most likely be famous also. Though they both had a truly classic beauty, a family trait was what set them apart from the rest. Instead of having traditional dark brown eyes, Ayame eyes had been a pale shade of jade, just like Sobaba's. Yomi carried on the family tradition, but her eyes had a deeper rich jewel tone, that was more intensely defined than her mothers. Ayame had always laughed when Yomi became upset about people staring at her. "It's your eyes daughter!" she'd say, "They know you can see so much more than the rest of us, that's why they stare." People still stared at Yomi, mostly because she looked so much like Ayame.

Sobaba turned Yomi, "you know," she murmured, "this doesn't need altering at all! It fits you just perfectly. What luck for you to b the same size as your mother! Now when the Okiya is passed on to you, you won't need to spend any money altering."

"And does our darling little Aikoyomi plan on taking over the Okiya anytime soon?" The cold voice cut through Yomi, and she shivered. Plastering a Noh smile on her face, she turned to face her Aunt Hyakuhei.

"Auntie, I thought you had left for the night! What a surprise to see you home so early. Did you enjoy your evening?"

Her Aunt's cold green eyes narrowed, "I did until I came home to find you two sneaking around. Why do you have that Kimono on?" She snapped, "That's property of the Okiya!"

Sobaba hurriedly cut in, "Oh Hyakuhei-san we have the most wonderful news! Ayame's Danna has expressed a great interest in being Yomi's mizu-age patron! We were just trying on outfits to see which would be most appropriate for the ceremony before-hand." Sobaba wrung her hand anxiously waiting for Hyakuhei's response.

A soft smile spread across Hyakuhei's lovely face, "yes for the ceremony, it certainly won't be needed later that night." Her hands fluttered toward Yomi with a look of almost motherly concern, "oh but my little Yomi, you do know what happens during a mizu-age don't you? Fudo first will-"

Sobaba cut Hyakuhei off with a nervous laugh, "oh Yomi has been well informed as to what she must do that night. Anyway we will put the Kimono back for now. Will you be heading out to any other parties tonight? It is quite early and it would benefit you to take Yomi to the Kichiriki teahouse, I called ahead and Fudo is sure to be there tonight. It would be wise for him to see Yomi."

Hyakuhei wrinkled her perfect tiny nose, and then smiled sweetly. "Oh yes, I would be delighted to take little Yomi. Granted she must wear one of her mother's kimonos, it will give Fudo a little reminder."

Sobaba nodded enthusiastically, while Yomi's heart throbbed with dread. She knew this was one party she would not enjoy.

Later that night Yomi poured tea while keeping the pained expression off her face. Hyakuhei had picked out a ridiculous Kimono and obi, which made Yomi feel young and childish. To bad this is exactly what Fudo liked, and exactly what Hyakuhei planned for. While Yomi was preparing the next guest, she felt Hyakuhei get up. Startled she looked up only to find that she had been joined, by Fudo. He smiled at Yomi as she backed up and gave him the formal bow that his position demanded. "My goodness Inochie Aikoyomi Namiko, you look just like Ayame! How long has it been since I've seen you last?"

Yomi ducked her head; it has been almost two years since my mothers' death, which was the last time I remember Fudo-san gracing us with his presence."

Fudo rubbed his hands together, "good, very good, and how old are you Yomi?"

Yomi continued pouring tea, knowing where this conversation was leading. "I am not yet seventeen Fudo-san."

Fudo's grin spread wider, "ah so you are quite young, but may I ask, your grandmother did mention to me that you will soon be ready to partake in your mizu-age ceremony. I have expressed my great interest to her of being your mizu-age Patron; of course you know that this was my position with your mother." Yomi inclined her head to indicate that she had heard him. She continued to busy herself with the tea when she felt a clammy hand grab her wrist. "What's the matter Yomi? You aren't very excited." His grip tightened, "you know I will definitely be your Patron, why not give me a little glimpse here?" At this he began to rub the underside of Yomi's arm, pushing up the sleeve of her Kimono up well past her elbow.

Before he could go any farther Yomi drew her arm back quietly. Rising she said, "If you truly desire to become my mizu-age Patron, then you would not want to spoil you appetite by seeing too much."

As she turned away Fudo grabbed her wrist and dragged Yomi down. His mouth right next to here ear he whispered hoarsely, "You would do well to remember, little Yomi, I am a powerful man. I could choose to end you career and make your life hell if I wished." Yomi shuddered as he traced the outline of her ear with his tongue.

Sliding on her knees Yomi bowed saying meekly, "forgive me Fudo-san, I have another engagement at the Toshita tea house." And with that Yomi rushed home to sob into her pillow


	2. Ruined

**AN: Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy my first story. I know it starts of a ****looooong**** way from the opera, but she will get there, bear with me. Also I will include some comments about Japanese culture to clarify certain terms. Review and enjoy!**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

A month later Yomi knelt on the floor facing Fudo in her mothers Kimono. The tea ceremony had just ended and now the real ceremony would begin. A maid led both Yomi and Fudo into a luxurious room. Yomi could hear the maid preparing a bath in an adjoining room. The maid finished up and left the two of them alone. After a moment of deafening silence, Fudo announced that he would take a bath while she prepared the beds. Yomi wandered over to the mats, vaguely sick at the thought of what she was about to do. Busing herself with the sheets, she let her mind go numb while she waited.

Yomi heard Fudo rise from his bath. A jolt of panic shot up her spine when he came out dressed only in a thin cotton bathrobe. Kneeling behind her he began to unfasten and unwind her long elaborate obi. As each loop was pulled from her body Yomi felt her stomach drop more. With a strangled cry she made a motion to grab the cloth as it slipped away from her body. The robe lay open. Rubbing her shoulders in a motion that was meant to be relaxing, Fudo pushed the robe off of her shoulders taking the underobe with it. Now all Yomi wore was a thin nightgown like robe and her silk _tabi_ socks.

Her skin was hot and, Yomi was sure Fudo could hear her heart pounding as he pushed her back onto the mats. In one movement he peeled back the nightgown leaving her more exposed than ever. Yomi caught the whimper that almost escaped her throat. Her mother had done this, and so could she. Fudo laid his head on her stomach, leaving a sweaty patch on Yomi's skin. He swept his tongue up her belly and began to nudge himself inside her. Yomi couldn't bear it any longer; she shoved Fudo off of her struggling to close her robe. She staggered through the door, bursting in on her grandmother, Hyakuhei, and the mistress of the tea house. Falling to her knees, tears streamed down her face. Sobbing she gasped "I couldn't, I just couldn't-" Sobaba held her granddaughter pulling the hair away from her sweaty neck.

Hyakuhei shook her screaming, "you stupid, stupid girl! What have you done?"

Fudo suddenly burst through. Breathing heavily he shouted, "I warned you Yomi! You're ruined, you'll never work again!" Overwhelmed, Yomi slumped to the ground out cold.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yomi woke disoriented and with a foul taste in her mouth. Frightened by the unfamiliar setting, it took a moment for her to register the mass of bodies surrounding her. Next to her stirred a person. "New girl you awake?" The voice was pleasant, but the breath that came with it was not.

Yomi rubbed the back of her neck to help ease her headache, "Yes, I'm awake. Where am I? What happened?" Yomi wasn't sure if she wanted an answer to either question.

The girl gasped a little when she saw her face. She bent on her knees into a bow. "They brought you just a few hours ago Aikoyomi-san," she whispered hoarsely, "This is the Miyagawa-cho district. What could you have done to be brought here? You are an _Inochie_." She said as if it was like being a goddess.

The events from earlier came gushing back. Rather than answer the girl Yomi fell into a sea of panic. Miyagawa-cho was a district for enslaved prostitutes. She began to breathe heavily, waiting for the terror to overcome her. And that's when something snapped. 'I shouldn't be here,' Yomi thought angrily, 'I don't deserve to be here, I didn't do anything wrong.' As these thoughts accumulated, the small flicker of herself that Yomi had preserved over all her years behind fake smiles and forced laughter, burst into flame. Slightly scared by these rebellious thoughts, Yomi whispered to the girl next to her. "What's your name?"

"Kiyo."

"Kiyo, do you know how to get out of this place?" Yomi knew the risk she was taking, trusting this girl.

"You won't be able to escape, the mistress is everywhere."

Yomi was beginning to sound desperate. "No one was awake when I got here right?"

Kiyo nodded, "No one but he night guard"

"Then I'll be fine, no one knows my face in Miyagawa-cho just tell me if there's a way out."

"Go through the back gate, by the privy there's a stone wall. If you can climb it, it will take you up on the roof; you're on your own from there."

"Thank you." As Yomi stood she felt a surge of pity for the girl, "Kiyo come with me you don't have to stay here, start a new life."

Kiyo's eyes glittered sadly in the dark. "No Aikoyomi-san, I have tried and failed too many times. Perhaps I will try again one day, but not tonight. I wish you the best of luck." Kiyo knelt again, bowing very formally, her hands barely touching the mat she slept on.

Yomi moved quietly, surprised by how much easier it was to move in the simple maids robe she wore. She slipped through the opening in the wall that led to the courtyard. A mossy green carpet covered the entire area, and would have been pleasant if not for the stench that it produced. Yomi found the stone wall Kiyo had mentioned. It was fairly easy to climb, it was uneven and the rock jutted out enough to create good footholds. Once on top of the roof, an exhilarating feeling made Yomi's body tingle. She knew there was one stop she had to make before she disappeared from the geisha district forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keeping her head down Yomi walked through the poorly lit streets of Omashi-ko. When she reached her Okiya Yomi found the lose stones in the wall in alley on the side of the house. She slipped through the small hole into the storage room, landing lightly on her socked feet. Creeping up the stairs Yomi avoided Shiro, the senior maid who was usually the last one to go to bed. Yomi wasn't sure what time it was but she hoped it was late enough that Hyakuhei had returned from her parties, or she was sure to get caught. Thankfully all the maids were gone which meant everyone was asleep. Slipping down the hallway, Yomi snuck into Sobaba's room. Kneeling beside the old woman, she touched her pillow. 'Grandmother can't have wanted me sent away,' she thought. Still she felt terribly afraid as she touched the old woman gently. "Grandmother, its Yomi."

With a groan Sobaba turned over. Rubbing her eyes, it took a moment for her to wake herself. "Yomi?' She muttered still not awake. She blinked a few times to make sure she was awake. She sat up, "Yomi how are you here? They took you to the Miyagawa-cho district. Fudo had you sold there."

Yomi held a finger to her lips, "Shhh, I escaped a few hours after you left me there. I've only come to say goodbye."

Sobaba began to cry softly, "My little Yomi I'm so sorry, they didn't tell me where they were taking you. I found out later from one of the maids." the impact of Yomi's words finally sunk in, "Goodbye? But where will you go?"

"I have to leave the Geisha districts, and possibly Japan. Too many people know my face, even without Geisha dress. It would be too easy to find me." Yomi had no idea how exactly she would get out of Japan, but suddenly she knew that's what she would have to do eventually.

Sobaba nodded, "wait here" she said as she got up and walked out of the room. Yomi knelt on the mattress, suddenly feeling bone-achingly exhausted. Several minutes later Sobaba returned with a plain brown knapsack. Inside was bread, beans and rice, also a small sack of peaches. It made Yomi smile that her grandmother could still remember her favorite food at a time like this. They walked toward the front of the Okiya. Just before Yomi opened the door, Sobaba handed her a package. It was wrapped in a type of water repellent silk, held together by wooden knobs.

"What is it?" Yomi asked truly baffled, this looked like the wrapping for a kimono.

"Yomi, I never told you this, and it was supposed to be kept a secret from you. Your mother and I did it to protect you."

Yomi looked into her grandmothers eyes confused, "What are you talking about?"

"When we registered you, we changed your birthday by six months. You see you were born in a year that was deemed very unlucky. It is called the year of the Red Dragon. The fortune tellers predicted that those born in it, especially women, would have a tendency toward recklessness, and disobedience. That personality would have never suited you for the line of work you would fall into. While you were very young, about two, you would become angry. But it wasn't the loud wailings of a normal baby; you would grow very still and cold. We always knew that deep down you had the Dragon. You controlled it better as you grew; I doubt it's appeared in a good many years." Yomi thought back to earlier, at the strange feelings right before she ran away. "Your mother always regretted her decision, trying to change who you are. She knew she could never make that up to you but still…. she wanted you to have some part of who you were born to be, so she left this for you. It holds a special kimono and obi she had made, also some of the things that were most precious to her. Keep it safe, it's all you have left of her."

Yomi nodded, emotion filling her throat. She grabbed the frail old woman and hugged her tightly. "I love you grandmother," she sobbed.

Sobaba sniffed, "I love you too Aikoyomi, be safe." And with that Yomi slipped out the door, and away from the only life she'd ever known.


	3. Dragon girl

**AN: disclaimer, I do not own any of the ****Phantom**** of the Opera characters, Yomi and all other original characters are mine. **

**Ps. ****If**** you guys have any suggestions or ideas of a direction the story should take that would be great. I have a story line already but I'm always willing to deviate!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomi sat on the streets of Hyogo, clutching her sack, while trying to cover her bare feet. Her face was harsh, the skin pulled tight across her face and her jewel bright eyes were clouded and dull from hunger. Her long hair was dirty and tangled, her beautiful dancers hands were cracked and rough from the cold. She sat shivering in the alley, hoping someone would throw away something to eat. Looking back Yomi wished she had never left. Men had used her out on the streets, and she had gotten nothing for it. At least back in Miyagawa-cho she would have had a home and food.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see two men blocking the entryway to the alley. One was short and dumpy with beady mean eyes, and the other was tall, suited and graceful with an elegant, cultured face. To exhausted to move or even feel fear Yomi just buried her head into her lap. The tall man walked over to her and slipped his long fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Yomi kept her eyes down as he spoke. "Little girl, you are going to die very soon." His words made Yomi choke down a sob, "but I am going to take you, you won't die, but you won't have life either." he stood and snapped his fingers at the dumpy man, who came and tied a length of cord around her wrist. And thus Yomi was led down the street, bag hanging limply off her back, a slave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bright sun burned Yomi's eyes, reflecting off white marble tile beneath her. She was kneeling beside several other girls and a few boys, most scared and homesick. Yomi felt bad for them, but concentrated on what the slaveholder were saying, someone had come prepared to buy.

"What have you got for me today Basir?" The voice was thick with accent and unfamiliar to Turkish.

Yomi had discovered she had a particular knack for languages. As she was sold farther and farther west, she was able to learn each language as one meshed into the other.

"We have a good lot today Ronan. They are all strong enough for hard labor, and could all be very good house slaves." The dark man had a deep purring velvet voice.

"Now Basir you know I'm not interested in house slaves, what about that one over there? She looks like an Easty." The man jerked Yomi's face up cupping her chin. "She's real white lookin'."

"Yes, we picked her up in Saudi, but the handler said he bought her in India. He thinks she's come as far away as China,"

Ronan nodded looking more and more pleased. Yomi wished he would let go of her face. He was so hairy his hands had little tufts of dark hair growing off of his fingers. His hair and beard stuck out in a messy mane of coarse black hair. He had small wet eyes that Yomi didn't like. He was a large man, greedy and too loud.

"I think I'll take the Chinee." Basir nodded to the two burly guards and they cut Yomi free. Slinging her up onto a horse, he tied her to a sack.

Basir watched thoughtfully. "You don't have to tie that one up you know, all the way here she never said anything, never tried to get away. And it's not because she couldn't either." Yomi lifted her head to look at Basir, if it was possible to like ones master, she would have grown fond of him. He considered her with some sadness, "I think she may have finally given up hope. She's too alone, too far from home."

Ronan Shrugged, still messing with his gear, "I don't need to know her life story, if it's all the same, I don't want to lose something I've paid for."

Basir nodded, "Perhaps that is most wise. You have a long journey Gypsy, so I will let you on your way."

Ronan heaved himself up onto his horse. "Well come on Chinee, we got a long trip ahead of us." And with that he kicked his horse into movement and Yomi passed hands into yet another owner.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

They had been on the road for many weeks now and the air was becoming damp, chill, and wet. Yomi shivered and scooted closer to the fire and pulled the horse blanket tighter. Ronan sat down across from Yomi and handed her a hunk of dry bread. Once she had gotten past her initial dislike of the man, she found him to be by no means the harshest of owners. She was hardly pampered, but Ronan never tried to take advantage of her. Through the weeks from Ronan's mutterings and occasional one sided speeches Yomi had picked up a gist of his language.

"We're almost home girl." he said, "Only a few more days now, then we put you to work."

Yomi made no response; she wasn't supposed to know what he was saying. They were both startled when a loud booming female voice. "Ronan you dog! I've found you a last."

Ronan let out a boisterous laugh and jumped up. A short muscled woman walked out into their camp. They rushed to hug each, "Dacia!" He laughed as she playfully punched him in the arm. Yomi watched all this in silence.

The woman's attention finally turned to her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Who's this Ronan? A new toy you picked up in your travels?"

Ronan laughed, "Now don't go getting jealous, I just brought her along 'cause she'll be a good addition to our _Wonders from the East_. I thought you might work you magic, you know give her a little art?" He led her into the tent and they stayed there all night, leaving Yomi to sleep on the ground.

The next morning Yomi expected to have to be on the move again fairly quickly, so she was surprised when the two gypsies made no move to leave. The day passed rather slowly with nothing to do, so Yomi tried to eavesdrop. "They should be here soon Ronan. I need my things from the caravan before I can give her art." She glanced over at Yomi, who sat watching them.

"Unsettling isn't it? The way she just stares at you, I swear she knows what I am saying." Dacia nodded. There was suddenly a great commotion of bells, horses, children, and wagons. Soon they were surrounded by a caravan of people and animals. Ronan put her in a large tent with several trunks to sit on.

Soon Ronan entered with Dacia close in tow. She was carrying a small kit with her. She walked up behind her as Ronan made Yomi lay on her side. Yomi watched as she began to trace lines on her leg. This took about five minutes, and Yomi was just beginning to relax when she felt a bite of pain. Yomi jerked her leg away and was rewarded by a slap on her thigh. Yomi clenched her teeth and gripped the front of her shirt in pain. The whole process took about an hour.

Once it was through the front her shirt was worn through and her muscles ached from being held tense for so long. Craning her neck she turned to see what had been done to her leg.

Starting at her ankle and ending at the top of her thigh a gold and red dragon. It was very un-authentically Asian, and was just the thing someone who knew nothing about the east would expect. Dacia was busy cleaning it when Ronan came over to look. He nodded in approval.

"Good job Das, very Easty lookin'." He turned to glare at Yomi, "Ok girl, it's time for you to earn your keep."

By the end of the day Yomi was in physical and mental pain. Ronan had forced her into a scanty costume and had one of the women make her learn and repeat a dance that pushed Yomi's thin body past its limit. She collapsed on the thin mattress. Her leg throbbed from earlier and the dance had made it hurt that much worse. She was house in a guarded tent with other people from the gypsies 'Wonders from the East' exhibit. Raunchy women dressed up as very fake looking geisha, Siamese twins, huge men that were supposed to be sumo wrestlers, all sorts of people with strange deformities and tattoos. Yomi was called the Dragon girl. 'Is this a sign?' Yomi wondered to herself, 'I find out I was born in the year of the Red Dragon, and now they call me the Dragon girl.' The thought was pushed to the back of her mind as she fell into a deep sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Months later Yomi lay on her bed, burning up with a fever. The room spun when she tried to stand. Dacia walked into the room, and looked at Yomi. "What's the matter, our little girl sick?" She spat, "Well too bad, we have a show tonight and all of Paris has come to see the little dragon girl." Throwing her costume on the floor, Dacia stomped out of the room.

Yomi struggled to keep her balance as she pulled the costume on. Once she was dressed she staggered out of the room and into the tent where she had to perform. A stringed instrument was played as Yomi twirled. Feeling faint Yomi tried to stop spinning, the lights swirled around her and the people's laughter made her feel frantic. She had to steady herself on the table, disillusioned she looked up. The lights were forming an image, a creature. Slowly it morphed into a dragon. Panicking Yomi picked up a kitchen knife that had been lying on the table. She lashed out at her hallucination, "leave me alone!" She screamed and slipped, head crashing on the hard cobblestone.

Two gypsies sat outside the tent talking. One said, "It just don't feel right Ronan, I was with you when he got away. You heard what all these people been saying. Some wacko was burning down that ol' opera house, killin' people with his lasso. Sound to close to what happened to Benddy when our Devil Child escaped; I think it's the same person."

Ronan frowned at the man, "Don't go sayin that to any one else Hamman. Most of them get spooked real easy like." He glanced over his shoulder, "besides, I don't think that kid coulda lived much longer. He was halfway dead to begin with."

Both men jumped up when Dacia ran screaming out of a tent. "The girl's gone mad! She's attacking our customers!"

Enraged Ronan burst into the tent. Women were screaming and pointing to the figure lying on the floor. "That girl is possessed by the devil," they screamed. Ronan hoisted Yomi over his shoulder and grabbed Hamman.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked.

Ronan jumped into a window well. "We are releasing ourselves of a bad investment." Hamman looked up and saw that he was taking her into the bowls of the ruined Opera Populaire.

Ronan smashed Yomi into the stone wall. "You made a big mistake girlie," he screamed kicking her. "You've given me a bad rep, of being too soft, of not controlling my employees. With this he pulled out a vicious looking dagger, "Now girlie, you'll wish you were never born." he advanced on her, grabbing her neck he laid the dagger lightly on the big vein in her neck. Just before he applied pressure, a pair of cold dead fingers, grabbed his throat in an iron fist.

Ronan dropped Yomi and the knife. His eyes bulged and he struggled to free himself. The hands turned him so he was staring straight at a menacing mask. The man first looked startled, then enraged. He whipped off his mask. "Remember your devil child Ronan?" he hissed. While still keeping an iron grip on the gypsy's neck, he stooped to pick up the knife. Ronan bulged and wheezed when he saw the dagger. "Say goodbye Ronan," the man brought the knife up to Ronan's neck, and ended his life.

Still in shock from seeing his former master, it took the phantom a moment to remember the girl lying at his feet. Usually cold and indifferent he felt a surge of pity for the girl. He knelt down beside her and gently lifted her head. Laying two fingers on her neck he felt for a pulse. She was alive but the phantom was frightened by how hot she was. He lifted her carefully. Looking at her face her face he was shocked. He had seen paintings of people from the east, but had never seen one in person. "You are truly far from your nest little bird," he murmured.

The eastern girl fell further into her hallucinating dreams. She screamed and fought the phantom when he tried to tend to her. Her fever rose uncontrollably as did her hysteria. He wrapped her in as many blankets he could find, he had to sweat her fever out. She screamed out and wailed like a child. She lashed out and pleaded with some unknown tormentor. Trying desperately to understand her he was able to count at least six languages. Her nightmares escalated until he thought she was lost forever. Finally she wailed a scream that must have been locked up for years, boiling just under the surface. After six hours her fever finally broke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ahhh****! Enter the Phantom! I told you I would get there, thanks to all those who stuck with me. ****Review! **


	4. communication

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTO Characters; however Yomi and all other non-POTO characters belong to me. AN: The chapters will be shorter from here on out because it is less time consuming to write and I can update more quickly.**

**PS. ****The Year of the Red dragon only has real significance in the ancient**** Japanese court, where ****girls ****of high birth ****who were born in inauspicious years actually were forced to change the date of their birth****, so I didn't make that totally up. : )**

When the Phantom realized the girl was no longer in danger his attention was drawn to another pressing issue. She was filthy, her clothes were in shreds, and he realized he was the one who would have to wash her. _If there truly is a God he has a ridiculously BAD sense of humor, _he thought bitterly. Although she truly needed cleaning, he was in no way going to do so while she had no clothes on. Rummaging through his clothes he pulled out a cream colored blouse. He coaxed the unconscious girl into a sitting position and slipped the shirt over her head and around her thin shoulders. As he tugged at the shirt until she was decently covered, he also removed her scanty green costume. Gently he slipped her out from under the heavy comforter and held her bride style. Disturbed by his movement the girl began to whimper. He shushed and rocked her tenderly. Her whimpers grew louder and her eyes opened. She was still delusional and not fully awake. Without thinking he began to sing softly as her carried her down the corridor.

_Faire taire maintenant, chut maintenant_

_ Il n'y a pas de besoin de tracasser maintenant_

_Me fier, sans je vous tiendrai_

_ Il n'y a pas de besoin de pleurer, vous êtes gardé par la nuit_

_ Il n'y a rien que vous nuira_

_Faire taire maintenant, chut maintenant _

_Je suis ici de vous garder_

_Hush now, shush now_

_There's no need to fret now_

_Trust me, __for __safely I will hold you _

_There's no need to cry, you are guarded through the night_

_There is nothing that will harm you_

_Hush now, shush now_

_I am here to keep you_

He continued to hum his impromptu lullaby as he turned on the water. Waiting for the water to warm he balanced the now tranquil girl in his arms as he pulled out various ointments and cleaning solutions. When the bath was hot he lowered into the water, using extra towels to cushion the bottom of the tub. Grime and dust practically floated off of her body. Uncorking a vial he poured the thick cream into her hair and used a comb to spread it evenly through her hair. _I have gone from feared Phantom and murderer to a nurse and caretaker,_ if he weren't so uncomfortable, even he would have laughed at the irony of the situation. He was able to scrub her nearly spotless and used various solutions to cleanse her wounds and ease her bruises.

He covered her with a towel and laid her next to the tub on a rug as he went to fetch another blouse. When he came back she was knelling, towel draped around her and gazing back at him. Not wanting to startle her he slowly walked toward the girl. He bent over a few feet away from her and offered her the blouse. Finally looking into his eyes he felt an electric jolt zip through his chest. Her eyes, even as clouded and disoriented as they were, glistened like emeralds. Entranced he watched her; the simple subdued movement of her head was more graceful and elegant than any dancer at the Opera Populaire. She gazed into his eyes for a moment and then titled her head to consider the shirt he held out to her. Looking back up at him she held his eyes. Mesmerized he watched as she dropped her head and bowed, her hands stretched out before her, fingertips barely brushing the fringe of the carpet. Unsure of how to respond he dropped the shirt, dumbstruck. Rising, the girl tried to pull herself back up. Legs shaking she slipped and her head came precariously close to the side of the tub. With a cry she fell, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.

The exhausted girl had fallen back into a fitful sleep. _Her muscles have been weakened by the fever_. Groaning he realized that there was no way the girl would be walking anytime soon. Seeing that her breathing was now deep and even he studied her. Now that she was clean the contrast between his shirt and her skin was staggering. The blouse he had chosen for her was a light cream; her skin was starch white against it. Her features were delicate and smooth, and in the faint light of the candles, she exuded a soft glow. Shaking himself, he decide he needed to do something about the body near the opening before someone got to curious and discovered it. As he walked back through the tunnel his foot hit something soft. Bending down he picked up a large cloth traveling sack. It was heavy, filled with something. Curiosity getting the better of him he returned to his caverns.

Sitting across from the bed where the girl slept he examined the bag. It was made of a very heavy, thick silk. It was extremely well made, but had obviously been through a lot. Wooded togs that held it closed which he undid and looked inside.

On top there lay a delicate fan, carved out of ivory and ridged in gold, and a flute like instrument made to match it. Beneath it was a large square package wrapped in a soft jade silk, held together by the same wooden togs as the bag. Inside was an intricate robe of snow white silk, bordered in ink black. A crimson and gold dragon wound its way around and up the side of the robe. There was also a long, wide silver sash with crimson butterflies stitched into it. Carefully folding it back into its rapping he laid the dress aside and looked into the bag at its remaining contents. A red drawstring bag proved to hold a variety of delicate detailed hair ornaments and jewelry. The only thing remaining was what he estimated to be about two dozen clay jars.

Abruptly a coughing interrupted his search. The girl was awake and obviously trying very hard to hide that fact. Her body jerked involuntarily as she suppressed her coughing fit. Reaching for the pitcher beside him he poured a glass of water. Sitting next to her on the bed he slipped his hand behind the small of her back and held her in a sitting position. Her eyes were now open and wide with fear. Again he was startled by her eyes; he forgot everything when he looked into them. Shaking himself he held the glass up to her lips. She turned her face away, but her eyes held a distraught light. He knew that the fever had left her dehydrated and she desperately needed water. He placed his hand lightly under her chin, turning her face up to his forcing her to look at him.

"I won't hurt you, you're dehydrated and you need water."

He raised the cup again to her lips, supporting her head by placing his hand behind her neck. After a moment's hesitation, she opened her mouth taking in a small sip of water. Opening her mouth she gulped more this time. The phantom was startled when she placed her hands over his and drank the water in greedily. Her hands were so warm over his. When she had drunk the entire contents of the cup he gently laid her back onto the pillow. She averted her eyes and slipped her hand under her cheek.

"Who are you?"

She sat up, leaning against the pillow. Hugging herself she replied, _I'm sorry, I do not understand. Please, why am I here? _ But all the phantom could here was, "Watashi nakare eh houzou. Naze watashi gozen korede?"

Frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair, "This could be a problem." Normally he enjoyed the quiet of his home, but the silence around them was louder than any noise. The girl murmured something. "What?" he asked.

Laying her hand on he chest she said "Inochie Aikoyomi Namiko." He looked at her confused. Tapping her chest she said "Yomi."

_Her name is Yomi? _He looked at her. "Your name is Yomi?" She nodded. "My name is Erik." Well it was the closest thing he had to a name.

"Erik," she said, but it came out sounding more like _Erikku_. She fiddled with the comforter, "My name is Yomi, your name is Erikku."

Puzzled he asked "You speak French?" She looked back at him confused. _She is just copying the words I say? She truly does sound as if she __can speak French._ He tried to remember the array of languages that she had cried out in during her fever. The only one he could speak that he had heard was Italian. "Do you speak Italian?"

Yomi looked up startled, "Not well," she mumbled.

Strangely euphoric Erik asked, "Who are you? Where are you from?"

She bit her lip, "I do not know." She looked away from his intense gaze. "I no one, I am from no where."

Annoyed by her answer Erik grunted and stood up. _What is wrong with her? I save her and she can't even answer a simple question_. He stalked out of the room and to his organ. _I should work on my opera, that _girl_ has kept me away from my work. _He sat on the bench and began to play.

Yomi sat staring at the door when he slammed it shut. _Who is this man? He wears a _noh_ mask and takes me in. I have angered him somehow. _ Suddenly a soft melody drifted through the doorway. It was so familiar, yet Yomi could not place it. The he began to sing.

**AN: A **_**noh**_** mask is one worn by **_**noh**_** dancers. They are usually white and expressionless.**


	5. Questions

**AN: I know its short but I warned you. Anyway I will be updating more frequently now that Christmas break has started, and the chapters are shorter. Reviews are ****apriciated**

His voice was unlike anything Yomi had heard. She wasn't sure if she should smile, laugh, or cry. The song was so pure, and yet it was dark and sorrowful. It struck a resounding cord within her, _I have heard this before._ Memories of a voice calming her while she slept flashed back to her. _He sang to me, but what does he want? Why is he helping me?_ Slipping out from the bed she pulled herself close to the door. Her legs were too weak to support her, but she managed to open the door and quietly slide through.

Yomi lay down beside the wall and watched him as he played. He stopped every now and again to scribble on the paper in front of him. From where she was Yomi could only see the uncovered side of his face. He had very dark and chiseled features. He had naturally darker skin, and thick black hair. Although he wore a frown his eyes were a worm honey gold. _He has a very pretty face; I wonder why he wears a mask._ Comforted by his voice, Yomi eventually was lulled to sleep.

Erik finished composing the music to his newest composition, when he finally realized he was not alone. The girl was lying asleep on the floor in the doorway. Sighing he rose and walked over. He crouched beside her, _why is she sleeping here? _Suddenly concerned he wondered, _did my playing disturb her?_ She slept peacefully, a contented look upon her face. _Could she have come to listen?_ Her eyes fluttered open, a look alarm spread across her features. She was afraid of him, why was he surprised? Everyone was afraid of him, why should this ggirl be any different? "Please don't be afraid," he whispered. She struggled to raise herself. Grasping her wrists and waist he rose, pulling Yomi to her feet. She hung limply, unable to support herself. Erik picked her up and carried her over o a couch. He placed her on the couch and began to knee the muscles in her lower leg.

Uncomfortable Yomi tried to pull her leg away. He grasped her ankle, holding her in place. "Your muscles have been weakened by the fever. This is the only way you will be able to walk." Yomi simply stared at him, not completely understanding. He shrugged and continued to massage her legs. When Erik was satisfied he released her leg and lifted her again. He lifted her up to carry her to the table, she had to be starving. As he walked he couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her in his arms. She was so warm, and small. She was at least a foot and a half shorter than his 6 foot 5. Glancing down at the creature he held he noticed a faint blush had spread across her cheeks.

Yomi awoke when she noticed the music had stopped. Awaking slowly she realized Erik was crouching next to her. Panic washed over her, _Oh no! I fell asleep._ Fully expecting a slap or blow she struggled to sit up, only to find her arms to weak to lift her. Biting her lip she chanced a glance up at him. He looked down at her with no anger, only sadness. He whispered something, but Yomi only understood one word, please. He then lifted and carried her to a seat and began to massage her legs. Shocked she tried to pull away, but he held her. He said something that she assumed was meant to explain his actions, but she could understand nothing. As he continued to massage her legs Yomi began to relax. When Erik swept her back up into his arms, she couldn't help but enjoy being held by him. A tingling sensation started in her chest. She felt a heat rise to face.

He watched curiously as she continued to blush. _Is she simply uncomfortable with being held, or __is it __something else?_ He sat her in a chair at the small wooden table in his kitchen. Pulling out bread he laid it in front of her and began to heat up a small amount of soup he had. When Erik turned around the girl was staring at him. She quickly looked away and at the table. Amused he placed the soup and spoon in front of her and sat down in the chair beside her. "Eat" he commanded softly.

Glancing up at him Yomi lifted the spoon and put it on the table. She then raised the bowl to her lips and took a small sip. Somewhat shocked he decided to ignore this breach of manners. "Where are you from?" He asked again, hoping to break the silence and get a better answer this time.

Her eyes flashed and brimmed with angry tears, "I have no where I come from, why do you ask again? I have told you. I am not from anywhere anymore." She buried her face in her arms on the table. "I have no where, no where," she sobbed quietly. Ashamed of himself for making the girl cry, Erik laid a tentative hand on her head. She turned to face him, "why?" She demanded. "Why do I have nowhere? Why was it taken from me?" She started to sob uncontrollably. Unsure of what to do Erik hesitantly drew Yomi into his lap and cradled her. She curdled against him and continued to cry. "Okaasan," she cried, "mother, mother, why?" Her breathing was heavy as her sobs began to quiet. Erik began to hum her lullaby as he embraced her. He sang softly.

_Hush now, shush now_

_There's no need to fret now_

_Trust me, for safely I will hold you _

_There's no need to cry, you are guarded through the night_

_There is nothing that will harm you_

_Hush now, shush now_

_I am here to keep you_

**AN: So it's almost two in the morning and I am ready to go to bed. I noticed a few errors in the last chapter so I'm sorry for that. I'm my own editor so it's kind of hard to catch that sometimes. Anyway I really would like some input on how story's going. Love it? Hate it? I can always handle criticism as long as it has a purpose. Review!**


	6. Asumptions

Yomi sobbed hiccupping in his arms. She was slightly shocked at herself. She had entertained hundreds of men, flirted with them, led them on; it had been her job, her life. She had never felt such emotions as she did now for any of them. There was the initial fear, anger, but then there was a trust and desire which scared her. She had been so angry with him; he questioned her and brought painful memories back to the surface. And yet he was the one to comfort her, the only one she wanted to comfort her. Now she was cradled within his arms like a child.

Yomi tried to sneak another peak at Erik, only to find him staring intensely at her. He started to turn red, embarrassed at being caught staring. Yomi hid a smile and let her hair fall in front of her face. Erik pushed it behind her ear and tilted her chin up again. "I am sorry Yomi; I did not mean to upset you." She gave him a weak smile as he continued, "I feel we have much to learn of each other, and I fear it will be a difficult process."

Yomi slipped off Erik's lap and knelt on the floor at his feet. Piously she looked up at him, "Erriku-san, I hope to not be burden on you, I thank you for the many kindness you show me."

Helping to her feet Erik said "You have not and will never be a burden to me." _My God she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard!_ It was true Yomi's voice had been cultured to be as soft and pleasing as her occupation demanded.

Yomi shivered through Erik's thin blouse. Realizing she needed more clothing in the damp catacombs of his home he helped her walk into the room which had been for Christine. His heart ached with an unexpected sadness when he entered the room. He hadn't expected such emotions to be triggered by just a room.



Clearing his throat Erik said, "This will be your room, there are clothes in the closet." He walked over to the closet and pulled out a dress. "You can have anything in here that you would like."

Yomi looked at the gown in confusion, "How do I put this on?" Yomi had always been dressed in her days at the Okiya, Kimonos took a long time to put on unless there was another person helping.

"Erm… Alright, I'll help you." Erik was shocked when Yomi simply lifted the blouse from around her torso, and tossed it. She stood completely naked in front of him and seemed completely unfazed by it. Immediately blushing a bright scarlet (and trying to ignore his body's reaction) he turned around to fish something, _anything _to cover her.

Yomi sat on the large bed and stared at the man before her, wondering why in the world he was acting the way he was. He had said he'd help her dress, a man had helped her dress before. Why was he embarrassed? Yomi suddenly got the sensation she had done something terribly wrong. "Umm, I, I will be fine." Without looking at her Erik nodded and fairly ran out of the room. Sighing Yomi looked at the huge variety of clothes that were laid before her in dismay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erik ran out of the room and cursed himself. What was he doing? She was a lost, alone, hurt, _child_. Well he didn't know that for sure, he really had no idea how old she was, but still! There had to be something wrong with him reacting how he did. She had shown trust in him and here he was lusting after her like some pervert. But what was she thinking anyway? Just throwing her clothes off like that, she acted like she had no clue what she was doing. Was she 

trying to tempt him? Well it wouldn't work! All women were teasers, and she was no different. He stalked angrily to his organ and threw himself into a violent song and vented into it his anger, and as much as he would deny it, desire.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yomi had finally been so frustrated that she threw off all the clothes and sank to the floor into hot angry tears. Getting up she wrapped herself in a cotton robe and walked into the adjoining room. Angry and passionate music filled the room resounding off the walls. The notes were harsh and sharp. Each note hit Yomi filling her up until she felt the tears well up again without knowing the reason why. Suddenly Yomi felt her weak knees quiver. She collapsed onto the floor covering her ears, "Erriku-san stop! Stop, stop, it hurts!" She clawed at her ears trying to keep out the painful notes. Erik stopped and to face her, his face was twisted with anger and annoyance. "Erriku-san, I am sorry. I have done something to anger you." She cried harder and harder until she snapped. All of her pain dissolved into confused anger. Why should she apologize? She didn't know what she did wrong, why should she apologize? She frowned and looked at him, challenging him with her eyes. "Why do you hurt me with sounds? Why are you angry, what did I do? I cannot wear these strange things, I cannot understand them! Are you angry at my not understanding? Why?" She struggled to get up, "I did _nothing _wrong, I don't deserve to be here!" She was yelling now, "I didn't deserve any of it! I did what they told me, I did what they wanted! Why am I being punished?" All of what she had always wanted to say had come bubbling to the surface. "I can't keep doing this! I didn't want to give away my mizuage; they can't take that from me! It is not theirs to give away! I won't let them take it!" 

Collapsing on the floor she broke into hot fierce sobbing, "They can't, they can't…" Her sobs echoed throughout the cavern. When Yomi finally looked up Erik was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: ** **OK so I haven't updated in a while, sorry. But if you like my stories enough I have another that I have been putting much more work into. I'd appreciate any comments on that story too. So here is your latest chapter, read and review!**


End file.
